


And it makes me wonder

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockblock Sam Winchester, Coming Out, Dean Comes Out, First Kiss, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Hi! The first fic of 2018 couldn't have been less than Zepp inspired.Fun fact: I was fucking around with my father's old vinyl collection when I found... wait for it... Led Zeppelin IV! So of course I had to play it, and of course I have to be inspired by it.Well, this being said, I hope you enjoy :p





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The first fic of 2018 couldn't have been less than Zepp inspired.  
> Fun fact: I was fucking around with my father's old vinyl collection when I found... wait for it... Led Zeppelin IV! So of course I had to play it, and of course I have to be inspired by it.  
> Well, this being said, I hope you enjoy :p

Castiel can hear the music coming from the garage closed door. It's a muffled sound, but he can make out the strings of a guitar, he's not sure what song, but he knows it's Zeppelin. Castiel thought that after two hours of working on Baby, Dean must be thirsty, so he grabbed a couple of beers and he's heading to the garage. When he opens the door, he finds Dean crouched next to a tire, checking the pressure (or at least Cas thinks) singing along with Robert Plant.

Castiel clears his throat and Dean looks up at his direction, smiling when he spots him.

«Cas» he says, walking to him, «sorry, didn't hear you coming»

«It's ok» Cas smiles too, Dean's smile is contagious, «I know how you're invested in Zeppelin» he jokes, handing Dean his beer who takes it with a roll of his eyes.

«They're awesome, man» Dean remarks before taking a swig of beer.

«I haven't said they aren't» Cas smirks.

Dean smirks back, «I taught you good»

They sit on the floor, backs leaning on the makeshift table Dean put the turntable on, listening to Zeppelin and drinking their beers when the guitar of a song Cas knows starts playing.

«I know this one,» he says, «you put it in my mixtape»

Dean chuckles, «I put it there mostly as a joke»

«Of course you did» Cas mutters without heat and Dean grins. He chucks down the rest of his beer and stands up. He extends one hand to Cas, «Come on»

Cas looks at it puzzled, then back at Dean. The hunter raises one eyebrow and Cas decides that  _fuck it_ , and takes his hand to be hauled up.

 _There's a lady who's sure_  
_All that glitters is gold_  
_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_  
_When she gets there she knows_  
_If the stores are all closed_  
_With a word she can get what she came for_  
_Oh oh oh oh and she's buying a stairway to heaven_

Dean smiles at him and puts one hand on Cas's lower back.

«Dean, what are you doing?» Cas asks slowly.

«Nothing, just... Follow me» 

 _There's a sign on the wall_  
_But she wants to be sure_  
_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings_  
_In a tree by the brook_  
_There's a songbird who sings_  
_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiving_

Dean comes even closer, his green eyes boring into Cas's blue ones. He starts to sway.

«I don't dance» Cas says, almost in a whisper, but his hands move to Dean's back still.

«We're not dancing» Dean replies. «Ooh it makes me wonder» he sings along with Robert Plant, «ooh it makes me wonder»

Cas is confused, Dean never did something like that in all the years they've been friends. Maybe he woke up in a good mood, or maybe it's because he's the more relaxed Cas has ever seen him in his life, but this doesn't mean it doesn't take Castiel by surprise.

 _There's a feeling I get_  
_When I look to the west_  
_And my spirit is crying for leaving_

At some point, their cheeks touched, Cas is not sure who leaned first.

 _In my thoughts I have seen_  
_Rings of smoke through the trees_  
_And the voices of those who standing looking_

The bunker is silent with Jack in his room and Sam on a hunt with Mary, silent except for the music playing in the garage, and Cas feels like there's only them and this moment, nothing else matters. It's like time stopped except for them.

 _Ooh, it makes me wonder_  
_Ooh, it really makes me wonder_

«It makes me wonder» Dean repeats, and it's so low Cas thinks he imagined it. Then Dean moves his face so the both of them are looking at each other, green and blue meeting once again. Then, oh so slowly, Dean starts to lean in. Robert Plant is singing about laughing forests and Queens of May and Castiel can swear Dean is going to kiss him. It's not that he never dreamed about this moment, but he never dared to hope it would happen, knowing Dean. But it is happening and Cas does the only thing that he yearned for years and leans in too.

And that's when Dean's phone goes off. The hunter sighs deeply and takes the device from his back pocket, his other hand still on Cas's lower back.

«Yeah?» he says, a little annoyed. Someone is speaking from the other side and Dean rolls his eyes.

«Sammy, shut up one second, will ya?» Dean says and then throws an apologetic look Cas's way before walking back and out the door.

«Ok bitch, I'm going to the library, no need to get your panties in a twist» Cas hears him say.

Castiel is left alone in the garage, a little confused. The song ended and there's the scratch of the needle on the record now filling the room. Dean was going to kiss him, and he thinks that's how the teenagers in those high school movies Metatron downloaded in his mind long ago feel. He moves the needle of the turntable, takes the empty bottles of beer and leaves the garage. Maybe it was the alcohol that made Dean want to do it, but it makes you wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know the song, but anyway, it's Stairway to Heaven (aka one of the best songs **_ever_** )
> 
> Also, there's gonna be another chapter for this fic, so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since Dean almost kissed Cas. God, he almost kissed Cas and Cas seemed to be on board of it.

Cas kept looking at him the whole time since then, sending soft little smiles his way every time he had the chance, but other than that, nothing close to that moment in the garage happened.

«What's going on with you and Cas lately?» Sam asks one day around coffee. Cas is outside training Jack at fight with an angel blade, not that the kid needs one since he's the most powerful being actually in existence.

«Nothing happened with me and Cas» Dean lies.

«You're acting weird since me and mom came back»

He can tell Sam about the almost kiss, he can tell Sam about how he's been in love with Cas for years now, but he's Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester doesn't talk about feelings, so he settles for «Just drop it, Sammy, ok?» and stalks to his room, closing the door behind him.

Dean doesn't know for how long he lays on his bed, when he hears a knock on the door.

«Go away, Sammy» he says.

«I'm not Sam»

Great. Mom.

«Can I come in?» she asks.

«Yeah»

It's not that he can really tell her not to, for what he remembers, she uses it as a rhetorical question. The door opens and closes and in no time Dean feels the bed dip and Mary's eyes on him.

After a moment that seems to stretch into an eternity, she speaks, «Wanna talk about it?»

«There's nothing to talk about» he replies stubbornly.

Mary gives Dean a bitchface. That's where Sam took it then. «You know you can't lie to me, Dean»

Dean sighs, «Fine» he sits up and rubs one hand on his face, «me and Cas, we... We almost kissed... The other day, when you and Sam were out on that hunt»

«Oh» she only says and Dean is afraid of another scene like when John found him kissing Elliot Waugh in seventh grade, when he came back from the hunt. Instead she just looks at him and somehow this is worse, Dean doesn't know how or why.

«So you're...» she starts after what seems hours, «gay?» she asks, carefully.

«No, I'm... I'm bi» Dean replies and it feels like a huge weight has been lifted from his stomach, «I mean, there've been both chicks and guys in the past, so...» he looks at his faded jeans, suddenly shy.

«Baby» Mary says and hugs him, «you know I will love you no matter what, right?»

Dean only nods, feeling the tears that threaten to fall. He wasn't expecting this reaction.

Mary kisses his temple, «Does Sam know?»

«No, he doesn't... I think he suspects something though»

Mary nods and breaks the embrace, taking Dean's hands in hers instead, causing him to look back up.

«Back to the beginning, what happened with the kiss thing?»

Dean explains her everything, the beers, Zep, Stairway to Heaven and the almost kiss, up until Sam's call.

When he finishes, Mary is smiling at him, «Honey, you don't need who knows what to kiss Cas, as far as you told me, he seemed to be on board, yeah?»

Dean nods and Mary continues, «Jack asked for a take out and Cas offered to go buy it, why don't you talk to him after lunch?»

«Yeah» Dean says and a smile starts to spread on his face, «that's a good plan, thanks mom»

She kisses his cheek, «I'm here for this» and walks out the room.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch, Mary asks Sam and Jack to help her with the boxes of Chinese food, throwing a subtle wink Dean's way.

Dean gathers up his courage and looks at Cas, who's looking back at him, «Can uh... Can we talk?»

«Of course Dean» the Angel smiles.

«Let's go somewhere private, shall we?»

Cas just nods and follows Dean in his room. When the hunter closes the door, Cas tilts his head in that cute way of his that always made Dean smile.

«Is there something wrong, Dean?» Cas asks, confused.

«Nothing's wrong, buddy, I just...» Dean sighs. Fuck, this is more difficult that he imagined, «what happened in the garage, the other day... When we almost...» he trails off, but Cas finishes it for him, «Kissed?»

«Uh yeah, that» Dean looks down at his boots and, after some seconds, he feels one hand on his face, making him look up in those blue eyes he loves so much.

They look at each other for one moment too long before Dean closes the gap between them. It's just a brush of lips, but it's enough to make Dean's heart skip a beat.

Cas gasps, but then he surges forward and kisses Dean for real, the hand on his face traveling in his hair while the other settles on the small of the hunter's back and Dean's hands go to Cas's hips, bringing them impossibly closer. When Dean licks shyly at Cas's bottom lip, the Angel opens easily to him and the kiss is deepened.

It's Dean who breaks the kiss, more for lack of air than for anything, and Cas chases his lips.

«Woah, hold the reins, cowboy» Dean chuckles, putting one hand on Cas's shoulder to stop him, «I'm only human»

«I apologize, Dean» Cas smiles.

Dean nudges his nose on Cas's and says, almost whispering, «I love you, Cas»

Cas pecks Dean's lips one more time, «I love you too, Dean» 


End file.
